


Sherlock fic: Season four

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cracky little 100-word drabble to celebrate recent photos and news about the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock fic: Season four

**Title** : Season four  
 **Author** : Ariane DeVere  
 **Word count** : 100  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Disclaimer** : _Sherlock_ belongs to way more powerful and wealthy people than me.

 **Warnings** : Spoilers for recent news about the _Sherlock_ TV series. No spoilers for actual events within episodes (because _no-one_ knows any yet!).

 

Summary: Just a cracky little 100-word drabble to celebrate recent photos and news about the series.

 

 

 

“‘ _Season four_ ’?” Sherlock asked. “ _Everyone_ knows there are four seasons. Which one did she mean? Spring? Autumn? _Which one_?”

He looked at the woman’s body, frustrated at not understanding why she had written the words so many times on the walls of her bedroom, but suddenly the truth dawned.

“She died of happiness,” he reported. “Look at her face – that’s not a rictus of panic or fear. She died _happy_.”

Shrugging, he turned away. “I’m not interested if it wasn’t a murder,” he stated. He had far more important priorities right now. He turned to John.

“Pass me a grape.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author’s Note: Well, we all have our different ways of celebrating the news that the cast have signed up for a fourth series of _Sherlock_ even before they’ve started filming series/season 3; and we all have our different ways of celebrating the bonkers picture of Benedict and Martin taken at the first table read a couple of days ago.

Graham Norton would be so disappointed in me. :p


End file.
